Hydraulic systems traditionally include a pressure source (e.g., a hydraulic pump), a hydraulic circuit through which the pressurized fluid is transported, and one or more devices (e.g., hydraulic cylinders, hydraulic motors, etc.) in which the pressure is used to do work. Flow of hydraulic fluid to the device may be controlled with a valve in the hydraulic circuit. The pressure source may be powered by the engine of the vehicle. At higher engine speeds, the pump speed increases, thereby causing wear on the bearings and pistons or vanes of the pressure source.